leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
June 12, 2009 Patch
*New item: |Related = *Release Notes 6/12/2009 |Prev = June 6, 2009 Patch |Next = June 19, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends Champions * (Innate) ** When Karthus dies, he can continue to cast spells for 10 seconds after death. If he kills a champion in this time he respawns instantly at base. * (Q) ** A 1-second cooldown spell which leaves a time delayed mine that deals double damage if it only hits a single target. * (W) ** Stretches a perpendicular wall through the target location, enemies who walk through it are slowed and take increased damage. * (E) ** While toggled on, Defile continually damages nearby enemies. While off, Karthus regains mana whenever he kills a unit. * (Ultimate) ** Channeled spell; upon successful cast, Karthus damages all enemy champions in the game. * Stats ** Base damage increased to 49 from 40. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage increased to from . * ** Stealth can now only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * ** Armor & magic resist reduced to from . * ** No longer ignores magic resist. ** Damage increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from . * ** Now properly shows that it has an ability power ratio of 1. * ** Duration decreased to 20 seconds from 30. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25. ** Active: bonus damage reduced to double from triple the damage of its passive. * ** Changed mechanic from a percent chance, to every 10 hits. ** Now can work with . * ** Recoded to make the ability power increase with the duration of the channel. * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 70 from 78. * ** Changed to tick every second from every other second. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from , but it occurs twice as often. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 16. * ** Cooldown reduction bonus reduced to % from %. ** Duration scaling reduced to + seconds from + . * ** Movement speed yielded increased slightly. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Now has an ability power ratio of 2. * ** Stealth can only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * ** Now deals 100% to the first target it hits (and 70% to all others). * Reworked ** Passive: gives you sight of enemies in range under 60% life ** Active: grants a movement speed boost. ** Range increased to from . Items Added * Top tier health/magic resist/health regen item * Unique passive: + % health regeneration per second when under 50% life * +10% movement speed * Bonus ability power based on mana is no longer Unique. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 3. * Ability power increased to 14 from 10. * Mana restored reduced to 20 from 25. * Passive no longer Unique. * Combine cost reduced to 700 from 850. * Magical sight range increased to 600 from 500. * Attack speed increased by 20%. * Movement and attack speed debuff increased to 60% from 50%. Summoner spells Reworked * Cooldown decreased to 150 seconds from 180. * Clairvoyance can no longer be cast inside of terrain or see over terrain. * Clairvoyance can now be destroyed by casting on top of opposing Clairvoyance. Reworked * Range reduced to 800 from 900. * Functionality changed: Flash is now cast without the need of a target indicator (i.e. it is cast towards the position of your mouse pointer). * Flash will automatically flash to the furthest valid range in the direction it is cast at. * Flash no longer has a cast time (reduced to 0 seconds from ) Reworked : * No longer has cleaving attacks. * Now has a non stacking +30 armor, +15 attack damage aura. * Now scales with level, Heal = 150 + 25 × Level, and heals surrounding allies for 66%. * Rally banner made targetable (has 200 health + 25 × Level). * Range increased to 850 from 700. * Cooldown increased to 540 seconds from 480. General * Optimization and performance improvements on most PCs. * Removed brackets from champion passive information. * Fixed a few tooltips such as , , , etc. * Units such as and should die faster. * Max cooldown reduction increased to 40% from 35%. * Fixed misc spelling errors. * Neutral Monster respawn time increased to 120 from 90 seconds. * Inhibitor respawn times increased to 7 from 6 minutes. * ** No longer resizes when you engage him. * Stealth ** Can only be delayed for a maximum of 5 seconds. ** No longer breaks upon using consumables. ** Summoner spells no longer break stealth. * Minimum amount of gold you obtain for slaying a champion increased to 50% from 40%. * Maximum amount of gold you obtain for slaying a champion decreased by %. * Base health regeneration reduced by 10% for all champions. * Monsters ** All non-Epic monsters with 500+ HP given -20 magic resist (spells now deal approximately 25% bonus damage). * Siege minions ** Red and blue cannons now have turret shield (receives 50% reduced damage from turrets). ** Red and blue cannons now deal 100% bonus damage to turrets. zh:June 12, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes